


Show Me What This Life Is For

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, based on a thought, i have no idea what im doing anymore, i try to be sad, tbh when i thought of this i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up, something wasn't right.</p><p>"Tex?"</p><p>There she was, holding out her hand with no helmet. Smiling at him - Allison only ever smiled with him. Church shook his head and closing his eyes - that's the Director talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What This Life Is For

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was sad, so you can be sad with me... I mean if it's as good as I think this is.
> 
> (Title from Round and Round - Imagine Dragons)

"Ain't that a bitch." He left this and many more to his friends. Now, with the fragments left behind. He can erase himself. 

He looked up, something wasn't right.

"Tex?"

There she was, holding out her hand with no helmet. Smiling at him - Allison only ever smiled with him. Church shook his head and closing his eyes - that's the Director talking.

He opened them again and there it was, the recording the Director kept watching - trying to save her. But he couldn't, like Alpha - he never could. But this...

It wasn't a recording. 

Allison's hand was so warm and she was smiling. She was leaving for a mission. The mission.

No, no, she can't. Not again, please this is a memory. My memory, I can change it - stay Allison, please!

"Come on Leonard, put that down." She giggled, tugging down the camera Church - no, Leonard - had a steady and tight hold on. "You know I have to go." He let go of her hand, he could never hold on long enough. 

"Don't say goodbye." Allison always looked at him sadly, every mission.  
"You hate goodbyes." She smiled at that, just like she always did. Until she couldn't, she never returned.

Then everything fades, Church can feel himself slowly erasing now. Why can't it be faster, why can't he just- 

He's in Blood Gulch, on that cliff with Tucker - watching the reds through the sniper rifle's telescope.

"What are they talking about?"  
"What?"  
"I said what are they talking about now?"

A white flash. Then his life flashed before his eyes, was this the cruelty of erasing an A.I.? Watching this? Were they actually unknowingly merciful, not because it was expensive - but because it was too much noise?

Church, Tucker, Caboose, Tex, and Sister with Junior standing there with the Reds figuring out what to do next. Church remembered everything; Omega, Tex, himself 'dying', Wyoming, Gamma, aliens, first time meeting Wash, being at peace then pulled out by a very alive Carolina, and no civil wars. No one to worry about but themselves.

This scene wasn't right.

The scene of the Reds and Blues, plus Tex, Sister, and Junior changed. Some erased, some moved around, many added - like Washington and Carolina with A.I. Church, eliminating his robot body. Plus Doc, out of anyone to remember, it had to be Doc. 

Why did every adventure make sense now, it never did at the time. Now he's going to miss it - miss his friends.

It all was there, and at the very end; Tucker putting on Maine's suit. 

"Hell, if you live the last moments of your life in a memory. You might as well make it a good one." Church smiled sadly, rubbing his eyes. "You're going to make it, you fucking assholes." 

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go," It's Tex, not Allison, helmet on this time. Voice distorted by it. "Say goodbye. You deserve to rest, Leonard."

He turned to look to her, pleading.

"But," Church took his last breath and it felt just like it did when he had lungs. It was the air from Blood Gulch, it always had a certain smell and feel. He held it waiting for his lungs to burn for air, they never did.

With everything that's happened, everything he's seen again.

"I don't want to go." 

And Church was gone.

Ain't that a bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are also a fan of doctor who, you know exactly where "I don't want to go" came from.


End file.
